Ma Belle Sally
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: It's a date night in Christmas Town for Jack and Sally. Everyone sit back, relax and enjoy as Halloween Town's most famous couple ice skate to the song from The Princess and the Frog. Ma Belle Evangeline.


Ma Belle Sally

What a lovely evening this was. The air was cold enough for snow to be falling. And indeed, it was doing so in inches. And the top layer of the snow seemed to sparkle like stars. _"A perfect night for a date in Christmas Town." _thought Jack Skellington.  
He smiled at the falling snow as he stood atop of a large hill. It was always a wonder to him ever since he first found Christmas Town. And it never failed to wow him, even now. "Isn't it amazing Sally?" He asked a certain girl next to him. Sally smiled.  
"Yes it is." She said. "I can certainly imagine why this captured your interest."

Jack smiled. "Perhaps if not for this," He said. "I might not have seen that we were meant to be."  
Sally blushed. Jack took her hand into his. She smiled up at him. "Shall we?" Jack asked.  
"Yes." said Sally. The couple began to walk down the rather steep hill heading for the actual town of Christmas Town.  
A slight winter breeze blew through their winter clothes. Snowflakes swirled around them.

Sally held onto his arm. Climbing down a steep snowy hill was no easy task for her, as she was usually unsteady on her feet. "Oh dear..." She said as she lost her balance at one point. Jack caught her before she could fall. "I've got you Sally." He said. "Thank you." said Sally.

She then sighed "I wish I weren't so clumsy." She said sadly. Jack hugged her. He gave her a comforting smile.  
"I say you're as graceful as the autumn leaves in the wind." He said. Sally blushed. "I find that hard to believe Jack." She said. "It's not that hard." He said. "Believe me." The two made it down the hill without another incident.

"Just as amazing as when I first saw it." said Jack as the two looked at the town before them. Sally grinned at the wonder.  
She then got a sly smile, and then began making a snowball. She carefully scooped up snow and compacted it.  
"So Sally, what would you like to do first?" Jack asked. "How about we…" He began, before something cold hit him square on the back.  
"What the!"  
Jack then heard a slight giggling from behind him. "Sally." He said. He turned to see her behind him giggling.  
"Did you throw a snowball at me?" He asked. She just giggled. Jack had his answer. He smirked as he bent down to grab a handful of snow. "So, you think that's funny eh?" He asked as he compacted the snow in his hands.

"Uh oh." Sally said. "Well we'll see how funny you think it is when I start throwing back." He said.  
She yelped and ran. "Oh no you don't!" Jack said throwing the snowball. He narrowly missed. Sally laughed. Sally made another one and tossed it. Jack ducked and missed the oncoming snowball.  
"Haha, you missed." He said. The second one hit home. Right square in the chest.  
"Ah!" He said on impact. Sally laughed. "Oh yeah?" Jack asked making another snowball. "Take this!"

xXx

"Boy Sally." Jack said. "You sure have a good arm." Sally giggled. After that snowball fight, the skeleton and rag doll sat on a bench that was near an ice pond. The two watched several elf ice skaters glide their way across the frozen surface. Such grace they seemed to have. Sally smiled at them, but she really wished she could be as graceful as the skaters. She didn't think she could, all though Jack said she wad. It was still hard to believe for her.

She then notices something. Jack's red scarf.

She notice there was a tear in it. "Jack, your scarf." She said. "Hmm?" Jack asked. He looked on his scarf to find the offending tear. "Well look at that." He said. Sally smiled. "No problem." She said. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out some red thread and pulled a needle from behind her ear. Jack smiled. "You know Sally, you shouldn't always have to sew things for me." He said. Sally smiled.

"It's ok, I like doing it." She said. "Do you know how to sew?" "Actually," Jack said sheepishly. "sewing is one skill that I never did learn." "Oh." Sally said. "I could teach you. That is, if you want me to." "Really?" Jack said. "I'd like that."  
Sally smiled at him. "All right then." She said. "Let me see your scarf." Jack unwrapped the scarf around his neck and handed it to her. "Here." Sally said as she threaded the needle for him. "Watch me." Jack watched closely. Sally steadily ran the needle and thread through the fabric. Jack watched as Sally seemed to easily make the rip disappear before his eyes. "You want to try?" Sally asked. Jack nodded. "All right." He said. Sally handed the needle to Jack.

He took it and ran it through the fabric much like Sally did. But he ended up pricking one of his fingers.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Are you ok?" Sally asked with concerned. "Ah, pricked myself." said Jack. "You can't put your fingers where the needle is going to poke out." Sally said. "Thanks for the tip." said Jack. He tried again with the sewing. This time, he managed to finish. "Like this?" He asked Sally. "Just like that." said Sally. "Here. I'll tie it off for you." So she did. "There we go." She said. "Ta da." She showed him the finished product.

"Like it was never there." said Jack. "Thank you Sally." The rag doll blushed. "You're welcome." She said.

Jack simply smiled as he wrapped the scarf around his neck once again. The two sat in silence on that bench for a few moments, watching the elfin ice skaters move with ease on the frozen pond, laughing about and enjoying their fun.  
Jack looked as Sally as she watched the activity on the ice. So lovely.

_Look how she lights up the sky,Ma Belle Evangeline_

Jack smiled at Sally sighing with content. He noticed that his hand was so close to hers.

_So far above me yet I,Know her heart belongs to only me._

He placed his hand gently on hers. Much to Sally's surprise. They looked at each other.

_Je t'adore, Je t'aime Evangeline,_

Jack and Sally didn't say anything. They just simply smiled at each other.

_You're my queen of the night,So still, so bright._

Jack suddenly had an idea. "Stay right here." He said as he got up off the bench, leaving Sally alone for only a moment before he returned. He had two pairs of ice skates. In his hands.

_That someone as beautiful as she,_

As Jack began to put on his skates, then he noticed Sally just sat there, unsure.

_Could love someone like me._

Jack smiled and he did the honor of slipping the ice skates on her feet.

_Love always finds a way, it's true!_

"No wait Jack." Sally said as he tied her laces into a knot. "I can't skate." She said. "I don't know how. And I'm so unsteady." Jack smiled and led her to the edge of the pond. Sally looked at him unsurely. But Jack gave her a reassuring grin.

_And I love you, Evangeline._

"If you can teach me how to sew, I can teach you how to skate." He said. With that, the couple stepped out on the ice.

Instantly Sally felt legs wobbling as she began to lose her balance. But Jack quickly held onto her to keep her from falling. "One foot after the other." He said as they began to move on the frozen water.

Sally copied his movements. "See?" Jack asked. "Like that." As the two skated some other patrons stopped their skating to watch the strange couple. Sally soon found this to become suddenly easier. She smiled as she glided on the ice. Jack smiled as he released his hold of Sally to see if she could skate on her own. She did. At first a little nervous but then she took to it like a fish to water. She even found herself attempting to do a little twist. Jack followed in the same manner as he skated close to her to be by her side. Some patrons watching the couple awwed at them

_Love is beautiful,_

He held her in a waltz like pose. Spinning a bit with her.

_Love is wonderful._

They pulled apart for a moment and began to move off in separate curves. If one was looking at the scene from above it would be clear that the shape they made with their blades on the ice was a heart. Jack and Sally started to pick up speed as they began to move closer together, where the ends of the hear would meet.

_Love is everything,_

And in an instant they embraced, spinning on the ice. Jack moved his hands to Sally's waist in a waltzing pose. And as they spun, Jack suddenly lifted Sally into the air, her arms spread like wings and her knees only slightly bet.  
The watchers smiled amongst each other, impressed with their moves.

_Do you agree?_

Jack skated into the middle of the heart, still holding Sally in the air and spinning much slower now.

_Mais oui_

He brought Sally back down so blades feet would touch the ice once again. Jack then twirled her around as if dancing, then he dipped her, gazing into her large and very lovely eyes.

_Look how she lights up the sky,_

Sally smiled at Jack. Her eyes sparkled, looking like stars for a moment. Jack smiled warmly at her. So beautiful.

_I love you, Evangeline._

Sally reached her hand up to touch Jack's cheek as he brought her a little closer. They began to slowly close their eyes as they leaned in, their hearts fluttering. It would have been the perfect opportunity for a kiss, if the couple had not been interrupted by the applause they had received for their performance on the ice.

They stood back up, looking over at the noise.

They chuckled slightly. "I didn't know we had an audience." Jack said. "Apparently." said Sally. They smiled at their audience and took a bow. More clapping ensued.

xXx

"Thank you for teaching me how to skate Jack." said Sally. The two had sat back down on the bench after their show on the frozen pond. Now they were just relaxing. "It was fun." said Sally. "It's only fair." Jack replied. "You taught me how to sew." He placed his fingertips under Sally's chin. "And for that I thank you." He said. Sally smiled. Jack chuckled.

"You were amazing out there on the ice." He said. "I told you that you were as graceful as autumn leaves in the wind."

Sally giggled. "Thank you." She said with a blush. Jack smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Sally, holding her close. She sighed with content. As did Jack. He just really loved having Sally safe in his arms. He gently ran his long skeletal fingers through her hair. Sally looked up at Jack, looking into his eye sockets. And Jack looked into her eyes. The perfect opportunity.  
He leaned in closer. Both of their eyes began to close as they slowly inched closer and closer still. And soon, their lips finally met in a passionate, loving kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

Some Christmas Town folk were watching them. Some awwing at them, some just stood in silence.  
But Jack and Sally didn't seem to notice. Nor did they care. All that mattered was they were together.  
After breaking their kiss they looked up at the night sky, and saw not one but two stars twinkling from above. It was as If they were meant to be next to each other. They both felt a wave of peace come over them.  
The stars were just like Sally and Jack. Meant to be. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

-  
**_(A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while and now it's done! Credit for help with this fic rightfully goes to knightcommander. TNBC belongs to Tim Burton and Disney, and The Princess and the Frog and it's song Ma Belle Evangeline belongs to Disney. Note that in the song I kept "Evangeline" because it had rhythm. Hope y'all like it! Please read and review. I'd really like feedback instead of people just favoriting stories without saying anything of it. Thank you!)_**


End file.
